


Power Over Me

by suchselfishprayers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jeremiah Valeska, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchselfishprayers/pseuds/suchselfishprayers
Summary: Bruce changes the night of his parents murder in more ways than one. He vows to never be under the thumb of an alpha until he meets Jeremiah. Jeremiah is weak alpha who will probably never find a suitable mate until a billionaire teenager walks into his home firing up his alpha instincts.Circumstances after circumstances conspire against the two but just maybe they were meant for each other.





	1. There was a boy...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in years so please forgive the rawness of this. Will probably edit some more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back Alfred can remember the moment he realized that something was wrong with Bruce.

_There was a boy_  
_A very strange enchanted boy_  
_They say he wandered very far, very far_  
_Over land and sea_  
_A little shy and sad of eye_  
_But very wise was he_  
  
_And then one day_  
_A lucky day he passed my way_  
_Then we spoke of many things_  
_Fools and kings_  
_Then he said to me:_  
_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn_  
_Is to love and be loved in return"_

\- Nature Boy

 

Looking back Alfred can remember the moment he realized that something was wrong with Bruce. As Alfred maneuvered Bruce around the crowd of onlookers and reporters the shoulder underneath Alfred’s hand began to tremble. Given that the twelve-going-on-thirteen year old boy had just witnessed his parents brutal murder, the shaking was to be expected. What was unexpected was Bruce’s comment.

 “Alfred everything smells odd,” Bruce’s voice was a high pitched whine, ragged probably from his crying but with an underlying strain.

 He led the young boy to the car and quickly jumped in the driver’s seat to get Bruce away from the gaggle onlookers who all wanted to see the newly orphaned billionaire. No sooner than the doors were sealed when Alfred inhaled.

 Bruce’s scent had _profoundly_ changed.

 “Bruce how do you feel? Be as detailed as possible,” from the rearview window Alfred could see the young boy squirming, face splotchy and eyes red.

 “I…Everything smells…metallic.”

 That certainly wasn’t what Alfred could smell. Another deep inhale and Alfred changed the direction the car was going in.

 “Alfred what are you doing,” The bewildered boy asked.

 “We are going to the hospital,” Alfred refused to answer any further questions after instructing Bruce to sit quietly.

 “It’s starting to hurt…” Bruce whimpered.

  _Please no, not this, not now._

 This was the worst case scenario that Alfred had never contemplated could happen to his young charge. From the day Thomas and Martha had brought Bruce home from the hospital Alfred had felt a paternal bond with the beautiful baby boy. It seemed odd considering that he as an alpha shouldn’t feel so attached to another alpha’s offspring but Alfred never put much stock into stereotypes about alpha territorial aggressions.

 The whimpers from the back seat began to get louder and Alfred sped up, dodging any cars in his way to pull up to the emergency room of Gotham General. Tearing off his jacket he wrapped it around Bruce as he guided the boy out of the car. His charge gave a sigh of relief which only confirmed to the butler what was  happening.

Bruce was presenting his omega dynamic…at twelve years old.

 It should be impossible. Most omegas didn’t present until they were seventeen or eighteen as heats tended to be a very sexual aspect of their development. A few could present at sixteen but Alfred had never heard of a presentation this young.

 The nurse on duty asked him to sign in but Alfred wasted no time.

 “I need an omega specialist immediately as well as Dr. Wagner who is the Wayne family’s private physician.” With the weight of Wayne name the two were swiftly ushered by the nurse into a private room that was clearly designed for VIPs.

 “Alfred, what’s happening,” Bruce’s voice was pitched high and laced with a twinge of hysteria. His normal stormy eyes were wide and pupils dilating to dark hues.

 “I believe Master Bruce that something has happened to your biology but you must be checked out by the doctors first.”

 “My muscles feel like something is pulling them and my stomach hurts,” Bruce breathed. A sheen of sweat had appeared at his temples and the scent that Alfred had scented earlier was getting stronger with each passing minute.

 “Let’s get you into this hospital gown. You’ll feel cooler once you’re undressed.”

 It appeared to be getting worse. Bruce had always been a relatively healthy boy with only the occasional normal childhood illness that was often quickly remedied thanks to the availability of the best medicine and medical treatment.

 As Alfred was helping Bruce settle in the hospital bed there was a knock at the door. A small olive skinned woman walked in and introduced herself.

 “Good evening, I’m Dr. Jaffrey the omega specialist on duty. What appears to be the problem?”

 For second Alfred hesitated to speak openly before Bruce spoke, “Please Alfred,” his voice cracked, “Please tell me what is going on.”

 Taking a deep breath the butler started, “I believe that Master Wayne may be starting to have premature pre-heat symptoms.”  

 To her credit Dr. Jaffrey showed no emotion except concern, “Well then we need to run some tests and give Mr. Wayne a full check-up. The nurse said something about a private physician?”

 “Yes, Dr. Wagner. I’ve instructed the hospital to contact him and he should be on his way,” Alfred explained. He had been avoiding turning his head to look at Bruce until Dr. Jaffrey walked up to the opposite side of the bed.

 Bruce’s face was a chasm of emotions but confusion and fear were the most prominent. He had begun to gnaw on his bottom lip which was becoming red.

 “Mr. Wayne would you like Mr….”

 “Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth.”

 “Mr. Pennyworth stay for your examination or would you feel more comfortable if he stepped out?”

 “No!” Bruce nearly shot out of the bed to reach for Alfred. Small hands clutched the butler’s sleeves, “Please stay.”

 Dr. Jaffrey was clinical and quick. She gave Bruce a physical examination and had a nurse draw for blood before asking Alfred if it would be okay to give Bruce a sedative. Knowing that the boy’s condition would only get worse he agreed.

 Once Bruce was fitfully sleeping Alfred and the doctor stepped outside, “Mr. Pennyworth do you understand what is happening?”

 “I believe I do.”

  
“While it is not unheard of it is extremely rare for one so young to go into a presentation heat.”

 “Are you aware of what happened tonight?” Alfred asked.

 The doctor’s lips tightened, “Yes which leads me to the possibility that his pre-heat was triggered by the traumatic events. While I will need his private physician to consult, I can already tell that we may need to stop the heat before it starts.”

 “What do you mean?” Alfred demanded.

 “Mr. Pennyworth this is not going to be a normal heat. A trauma induced heat in a normal aged alpha could cause mental and emotional damage but to an omega his age who has not even physically finished his development? It could permanently cause irreparable physical as well as emotional and mental damage and possibly render him infertile for the rest of his life.”

  _Please God no_. Bruce had lost his world tonight and now he was being tormented by his biology. Alfred, now his sole guardian, had a world of responsibilities to the young boy weighed upon him. Whatever decisions Alfred made tonight could affect Bruce for the rest of his life.

 “How long do we have before he goes into full heat?” Most pre-heats lasted 24 hours so Alfred prayed they would have that long to figure something out.

 “His pre-heat is accelerating at phenomenal rate. I’d give him no more than eight hours at the most before this first wave of the heat cycle starts.”

 _Fuck, fuck, **fuck**_ was the only response in Alfred’s head and quite inadequate to the situation at hand.

 What was he going to do? Dr. Wagner showed up and consulted with Dr. Jaffrey. After an hour, _seven more to go_ Alfred reminded himself mentally, they came back to him.

 “Mr. Pennyworth we may have a solution however there are risks.”

 “Tell me.”

 “There is a drug, rarely used since it comes at great cost that could suppress Mr. Wayne’s oncoming heat,” Dr. Wagner started.

 Dr. Jaffrey interrupted, “Yes and it also comes with many risks.”

 “Wouldn’t normal omega suppressants do that?”

 Jaffrey shook her head, “This is the strongest ever made. Most normal suppressants only work on omegas who are fully developed and as Mr. Wayne is still young those suppressants will not work on him. In cases such as these this specially developed suppressant would be needed but again it highly costly.”

 Alfred resisted giving the doctors an incredulous look, “As you’re both aware money is no object.”

 “We understand,” Jaffrey continued, “But Bruce would need to be on it until he turns seventeen though eighteen would be better as he would need to be over the age of consent to have his first heat.”

 “What about side-effects?”

 “There wouldn’t be many with the exception of that first heat. As we would be delaying Bruce’s natural heat until them his first time would be three times as strong as a normal omega’s first. He would need to be sealed completely in a heat room.”

 That was doable, “What about a heat partner?”

 The doctors shared a look. “That would be no good at least the first time. Bruce’s heat would be so powerful that any alpha in the vicinity could be compelled to bond him…even against his will,” Dr. Jaffrey’s gaze was pointed.

  _Wait, that means_ …

 To the doctors Alfred asked, “What about me?”

 “Well you would need to go on rut suppressants at least a month before Bruce decides to have this first heat to ensure that you remain unmoved by his heat scent.  Even then you will probably need to ensure that he is sealed by himself during his first heat. The rut suppressants, though helpful, cannot 100% guarantee you wouldn’t be susceptible to his omega pheromones,” Wagner finished.

  _Bloody fucking Christ_. There was no other exclamation that fit.  Either Bruce would have to have his first heat at twelve which could harm him for the rest of his life or be forced to be on suppressants so strong that no alpha could be near him during his first heat lest he be forced into a bond against his will.

 “Is there no other option?” Alfred did his best to keep the desperation out of his voice.

 Both shook their heads. Wagner stepped forward, “You need to decide now Alfred. It’ll take us five hours to get the suppressant shot shipped to the hospital.”

  _Leaving only two left_ …that was cutting it incredibly close. How had this day led to this? Thomas and Martha dead their only child on the verge of a catastrophe and he standing here having to make a difficult decision.

 But then again there was no decision to be made. If the suppressant shot would help Bruce then Alfred would choose that without any further deliberation.

 “Order the suppressant.”

 During the night Alfred sat in the chair beside Bruce’s bed weeping. He wept for Thomas and for Martha but most of all he wept for Bruce. His boy had lost his world tonight and was now facing a terrible new one.

 Alfred cursed the archaic world they lived in. Male omegas were often treated no better than breeders and sex toys. Since he was a male omega billionaire the second Bruce turned eighteen hundreds of alphas would come swarming.

 They would see him no more as an opportunity to get their hands on his fortune and company. The alpha who would become his mate would be entitled to it all. Eventually Alfred’s tears dried and he got up to splash cold water on his ruddy face. The hospital around them was eerily quiet with the occasional sounds of footsteps and soft talking. 

 Thomas had once asked, “If something ever happens to us Alfred would you be Bruce’s guardian?”

 Alfred had straightened, “It would be my honor Thomas.”

 Now Thomas was dead and the image of his body next to Martha on the cold ground while Bruce clung weeping in his arms would reoccur in Alfred’s nightmares for decades to come.

Seven hours later Bruce finally stirred in the hospital bed. Alfred’s bloodshot eyes opened and he jumped to reach out for his charge’s hand.

 “Bruce? How are you feeling?”

 The boy swallowed, “Better. Can I have some water?”

 “Yes of course,” Alfred fetched a cup and helped Bruce sip it.

 “What happened?”

 Taking a deep breath Alfred began, “You presented as an omega as a result of tonight’s events. We had to give you a very powerful suppressant to stop your heat.”

 “Oh,” Bruce’s young eyes were wide before they closed. For a moment the boy didn’t move until Alfred noticed tears at the corners of his eyes.

 “Bruce,” Alfred reached his arms out and Bruce sat up and threw himself into Alfred’s arms while giving small hiccupping sobs.

 “There now Master Bruce. It’ll be alright. I will protect you.” _No alpha will have you against your will. I will teach you to protect yourself. I will do everything in my power to prepare for  your future, I swear it._

 Alfred only prayed he could keep that promise.

 Later that afternoon Alfred will pass out and not see Bruce sitting up in the hospital bed, his gaze fixed out the window and into the cloudy view of the city.

 He never sees Bruce’s fists clenched tight and a promise whispered on the boy’s lips.

 “I’ll never let an alpha control me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm somewhat surprised that it took a soft-gay-nerd-turned-gay-clown-disaster and his dumb-goth-boyfriend to get me to write fic again. I have no clue how long the updates will take but there will fourteen chapters plus prologue/epilogue. Most chapters will be from Bruce's or Jeremiah's point of view though we will revisit Alfred's in the epilogue.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments.


	2. My Eyes Adored You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was his reaction to Bruce so fervent because maybe they were meant for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter available here: bit.ly/2Xglfn4  
> Feel free to listen while you read.

Chapter 2: My Eyes Adored You

Jeremiah _POV_

  _My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me_

_You couldn’t see how I adored you_

_So close, so close, so close and yet so far_

 - _My Eyes Adored You_ by Denmark + Winter

  The TV had been playing in the background when it happened. Jeremiah had thrown himself into working on his generator as of late, the puzzle serving as a good distraction from his current predicament. He had been allowed back to his bunker but under the condition that uniformed police officers would take shifts guarding the one entrance.

  _Fools_ , he scoffed. These poor beta uniforms couldn’t stop his brother if Jerome got it into his head to lay siege to Jeremiah’s home. Of course Jeremiah was sullen that he had spent years preparing for his brother’s invasion only for his defenses to fail spectacularly. Drinking seemed a good way to work through his despondency.

 Suddenly the generic rock music on the television turned into screams and the blood drained from Jeremiah’s face when he recognized Jerome’s voice gleeful in its insanity. A group of people were led on stage, one of which was the mayor, and collars locked around their necks.

  _Dead man’s switch_ , Jeremiah’s brain unhelpfully supplied before his brother announced it. Clever really ensuring that Jerome couldn’t be shot dead while he had the detonator clutched in his hand. Bile rose in his throat as Jerome stared straight in the camera asking for Captain James Gordon to meet his demands.

 Jeremiah knew very well what one of Jerome’s demands would be. Turning off the broadcast, he reached for his decanter of very fine expensive brandy, one of his many indulgences, and poured himself a tumbler full. He had been expecting Jerome to pop-up with his next sinister plan that would eventually involve Jeremiah getting hurt in one way or another.

 Sometimes he felt guilt over his twin and his actions.

  _Your fault_ …Maybe it was his fault.

 They had never been typical children growing up. Like most raised in the circumstances of their lives, the alcoholic abusive mother and the transient life of living in a circus, neither were going to grow up well-adjusted unless removed from that environment.

 Jerome’s love of violence only made Jeremiah’s desperation to escape even more pressing. Even at a young age Jeremiah had seen there was no future for him at the circus. A child prodigy like himself would need a better environment in order to flourish to his greatest potential. Thankfully his plan to get sent away had been more successful than he had originally anticipated but it came at the cost of his relationship with Jerome.

 Even the note Jeremiah had left his twin was probably hollow comfort given that he had used Jerome as his means of escape.

 His life at St. Ignatius, though not perfect by any means, had given him opportunities to reach his full capability. At fifteen he had already graduated from high school and obtained his bachelors while working on his master’s thesis. Thomas Wayne had seen his inherent talent and had asked him to design Wayne Plaza instead of his original thesis design. He had done so never truly believing that it would actually be built.

 Watching the building raised to the sky was a glow of accomplishment that blazed in his chest even to this day.

 Then he had presented his dynamic.

 His first rut as an alpha had been a paltry weak one. The specialist had given him a sympathetic look.

 “Looks like you lack the proper hormone production for a proper rut. Medication will help though it can only do so much.”

 So yes Jeremiah was an alpha but this only served to hamper his own self-esteem. What omega would want a pathetic feeble alpha that would need medication to achieve the full effect of a rut?

 Jerome didn’t have that problem, in fact it had been speculated in countless gossip articles that the madman of Gotham was a prime alpha, one who overproduced alpha hormones. His twin would be the unmitigated opposite of Jeremiah.

 All of Gotham could see during Jerome’s television appearances that he was a dominating maniacal alpha that viewed the city and everyone in it as his playthings. It may be the reason that so many were drawn to follow him.

 Such was the way of twins, Jeremiah supposed, ying and yang, black and white, alphas at the complete opposite of the binary alpha spectrum.

 A knock on his office door only momentarily startled him before the door slid open and Ecco escorted two police officers in the room.

 “Captain Gordon is on his way regarding the recent developments,” One of the officers informed him. 

 Wrinkling his nose at the overpowering odor of the officers Jeremiah moved back to his far table and blueprints, “Please keep to the walls while I work.”

 The cops shifted but obeyed his command, whether from simple courtesy or the fact that Jeremiah was an alpha, albeit a weak one, and they were betas he didn’t know nor did he ponder it.

 He flipped through papers but his heart just wasn’t in the work right now. Chances were Jerome wanted Gordon to deliver him to his brother, probably to join the poor saps in the chairs.

  _There is nothing on heaven or earth that could convince me to give myself up to Jerome_.  His brother would surely slit his throat this time or gleefully watch his head explode from one of those bomb collars.

 It didn’t help that the officer’s pheromones were permeating the room. Thankfully he began to hear the soft vacuum of the vents which meant that Echo had turned on air purifiers. There was a reason he paid her so very well.

 Despite his weakened hormones there was one aspect of being an alpha that Jeremiah excelled at.

 Once his first rut had ended he had walked back to his dorm only to be assaulted by scents from every angle.

 He had a highly developed sense of smell that surpassed the abilities of most alphas. This meant that his other senses, like taste and feeling, were heightened as well. Jeremiah was only thankful that the advanced development of his senses happened during his presentation well after he had left the circus.

 His luck continued with adoptive parents who were wealthy and looking for a talented “orphan” to help their image. They were not warm by any means but they paid for his education and when they both passed in a car accident their wills ensured that he was financially secure for the rest of his life.

 His inheritance, combined with his hefty paycheck from Meyer & Hayes, had allowed him to build his home and fund his fairly lavish lifestyle. His clothes were often custom made of expensive materials that felt good against his sensitive skin.

 Since he lived in the dim underground of his bunker he often wore bright colors and patterns to replace the chroma of the outside world. Ecco took care to stock his kitchen with the highest quality organic foods.

 Rather than deal with the banality of ruts three times a year he acquired a prescription for rut suppressants and wore scent blockers to give the appearance that he was no more than an unassuming beta and that was what the few people he met in person believed.

 With one drink down, Jeremiah knew that it was only a matter of time before Jim Gordon marched through his door to convince him to sacrifice himself.

  _No, thank you_ , one close encounter with his deranged brother was enough to last him a lifetime.

 Jim Gordon and two others entered his office. One was a dark skinned beta, Fox perhaps, the other struck Jeremiah. Bruce Wayne the young boy, well young man now, that Jerome was so obsessed with. Two years ago he watched the shivering pale child stuck in Jerome’s arms as a knife nicked that pale skin and beads of ruby blood had surfaced. Jeremiah had been fascinated.

 That was four years ago and the pale child was now clearly a man. He was tall, nearly as tall as Jeremiah, and lithely built. The stylish and expensive tailored clothes fit him well and the black made his pale skin appear to glow in the dim lights of Jeremiah’s office.

 It had been some time since Jeremiah had felt a pulse of interest in the appearance of someone.

Before Gordon could begin Jeremiah beat him to the punch, “I watch the news. I know why you're here, Mr. Gordon.  And you must be out of your mind if you think I’m gonna be led like a lamb to slaughter.”

  _I don’t care if they see me as a coward_. He had dealt with his psychotic bother once already and no doubt Jerome would succeed in killing him the second time.

 “We can block his remote’s signal with this,” Fox handed Gordon a device, “If you and Bruce can get within a few feet of him, it will disable his remote then he’ll be a sitting duck. Our snipers can take it from there.”

 Jeremiah scoffed internally. Naturally Jerome wouldn’t be smart enough to use a long-range detonator to ensure that Gordon’s plan would fail. All the while Bruce Wayne moved silently around Jeremiah’s office studying his designs with curious eyes that devoured every blueprint in sight.

 “For God’s sake, Gordon, you have to know what he wants. To murder us both live on television.”

 Bruce had walked around to Jeremiah’s other side and froze the conversation, “Mr. Valeska. I’m Bruce Wayne. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 “Like…likewise. I wish the circumstances were better.” It took all of Jeremiah`s self-control to not react to the miniscule spark he felt as their hands connected.

 With the younger man so close it gave Jeremiah the chance to see Bruce’s face up close.

 Bruce was _exquisite_ …there was no other word that came even close to his description. Even as a child Jeremiah had been fascinated by architecture and in Bruce’s face he saw this obsession reflected. The gentle slopes of arches echoed in the curve of his sharp jaw and the graceful slope of columns in his slender neck. What once was pretty delicateness of a young teenager menaced on television by Jerome had evolved into an ethereal handsomeness of near adulthood man.

 “May I ask what it is you’ve been working on?”

 Jeremiah was struck in the sincerity in Bruce’s gaze, ““It’s a compact electrical engine. It generates power.”

 “Fascinating,” Bruce’s eyes were deep with curiosity and awe. “How much power?”

 “Just two could light up every building south of Westward Bridge.” _If I live long enough to finish it._

 With Bruce so close Jeremiah was able to inhale subtly expecting to scent the young man’s dynamic except there was nothing. _That doesn’t make sense_. Even if Bruce was a beta there should be some trace of the normal generic beta scent of sweat yet there was nothing.

 “You have a brilliant mind” Jeremiah swore he could feel his heart stop, “And we all hope we can soon be rid of your brother so you can carry out your work free from fear. I understand if you choose not to help us today. But I trust that Captain Gordon and Mr. Fox will see that no harm comes to me…”

 Struck by the speech Jeremiah leaned a minuscule closer and was able to scent it, the barest thread of a scent floating on the air…sweet. Saliva filled his mouth forcing him to swallow as the realization fills him like a wave.

  _Omega_.

 A deep feeling scorched in Jeremiah’s gut, a yearning for something he never thought he’d ever have. Never, since his first presentation as an alpha did he once feel the want of an omega so primal twisting deep in his body and now for the first time he understood how so many alphas would go psychotic over the want of an omega.

 Bruce continued his speech, “But even if it does maybe by facing Jerome I can show the people of Gotham that standing up to terror is the only way to take its power away.”

 Living in Gotham usually left one resigned to the fact that humanity was doomed to consume itself in its depravity. In a city such as this there was only ever darkness, crime, and despair. Yet standing here in front of him was nothing less than a beacon of hope shining brilliantly in the darkness.

 “Well said,” was all the alpha managed before shrugging his shoulders incredulously. No one in their right mind would refuse Bruce after that speech. Jeremiah had no choice but to follow Bruce’s light into the dark and pray that he could one day reach its blinding facets.

  _He must be protected at all costs_ , that voice in his head spoke more loudly and clearly than it had ever before.

 Gordon’s phone rant as Jeremiah shrugged on his jacket, “They’ve got a weapon, poison gas.”

 That made sense. In order to do the most damage Jerome would need something like a gas to effect as many people as possible and the music festival surrounded by people was an ideal target. The group moved outside to the waiting police cars.

 Jeremiah and Bruce were shuffled into the back of a squad car in which Gordon sat in front with the uniformed beta. As the car bounced along the road Jeremiah couldn’t suppress his nervous ticks.

 His fingers twisted against each other in random patterns and his right leg trembled. His eyes darted around unable to find anything to study. Jeremiah wasn’t expecting a small gloved hand to reach over and lay itself on his leg causing every muscle to freeze.

 “It’ll be okay,” Bruce’s voice was soft and soothing and the alpha yearned to hear it more.

 “I…I’m sorry for everything Jerome has put you through,” The apology seemed appropriate given they were on their way to another incident orchestrated by his twin that promised further possible horrors.

 “You are not responsible for your brother’s actions,” The omega’s voice was firm, “Anyway despite whatever happens I’m happy I’ve had this chance to meet you.”

  _Me too, god, me too. I might have spent my whole live living underground and never been able to know you_.

 There it was again the resurgence of want thrumming like plucked strings through Jeremiah’s veins. He wished they had more time to talk. He wanted to know everything about Bruce what is favorite foods were, the music he listened to, what he liked to do on lazy Sunday afternoons, how he looked waking up in the mornings, how he sounded with his back arched and whimper on  his plump lips…

  _Dangerous thoughts_!

 Swallowing again Jeremiah leaned back and Bruce took the hit to remove his hand from Jeremiah’s leg. The warmth was missed especially given that causal touches from omega males were rare. Most male omega tended to shield away from touch as scents could transfer easily and cause problems with the omega’s own hormones but given that Bruce’s dynamic was nearly impossible to tell Jeremiah surmised that Bruce had spent most of his life living as a beta. Probably for the best since he would have already had people knocking down his door to try to mate with him.

 The silence between them was somewhat calming as they traveled through the streets of the city. _Somehow we are already comfortable in each other’s presence_. The calm dissipated when the car stopped and all his anxieties descended on Jeremiah again. If Captain Gordon’s plan failed Jeremiah could very well die in a few minutes or worse _Bruce_ could get hurt.

 They joined the back of the crowd listening as Jerome screeched into the mike while torturing a guitar. Internally a battle was raging in Jeremiah’s mind.

  _Don’t do it, don’t go up there, he’ll kill you if you do….but Bruce…don’t do it…Bruce will go….you can’t let me go alone…don’t do it. You could die…but Bruce…_

“My guests of honor, please take your seats onstage,” Jerome cackled into the mic. Without hesitation Bruce began walking to the stage but Jeremiah hesitated glancing at the back of the retreating omega and the stage where his brother stood.

 “Come on. Don’t be shy.”

 The impulse to turn and run nearly overpowered him but as he watched Bruce continue to walk towards the stage a tremor overcame him. Bruce _must_ be protected Jerome even if it cost Jeremiah his life.

 They were half-way through the crowd when Jerome smirked into the microphone, “Hi, brother.” Jeremiah sneered back. Around him the people were looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Not only was his brother likely to hurt him but even if Jeremiah survived this encounter his anonymity was gone. The world knew now that the insane Jerome Valeska had an identical twin. 

 Shots echoed throughout the square causing the crowd to scream but instead of Jerome and his sycophants falling dead there came the sound of bodies hitting concrete above them on the roofs. Unsurprisingly Gordon’s plan failed as confirmed by Jerome.

 “I had my guys take up the best vantage points last night so they’ve been watching your little SWAT team all day.”

  _Of fucking course_ , Jeremiah squeezed his eyes shut for a moment but kept moving.

 “Now, Bruce brother dear get up onstage. It’s time to get this party started.”

 They moved to the left of the stage to the stairs and were met by Jerome who held his hand out towards Bruce. The younger man pointedly ignored Jerome to walk past him. His twin gave an over exaggerated gasp of offensive even bring him hand in front of his mouth.

 Bruce made for the mayor but was stopped by Jerome’s lackeys before they begin to tie his hands to the chair. Jerome skipped over and was handed a collar which he leaned forward to attack to Bruce’s neck.

 Two more of Jerome’s people grab his arm and tie him to another chair. The ties pinch at his wrists and he flexes his hands to test if he could break them. Within another moment his brother is there in front of him wrapping the bomb collar around Jeremiah’s neck.

 He shivers at the texture of the cloth and the tickling of wires against his throat. Jeremiah’s eyes flit to Bruce who eyes look up to meet his. Jerome has walked back towards Bruce and leans over leeringly.

 His twin’s eyes swallow the image of Bruce in the collar and Jeremiah can see the same aching want and curiosity that he felt earlier in the squad car.

They are twins after all.

 Away from the mic, Jerome murmurs to Bruce, “You are looking particularly morose this evening.” Bruce wisely said nothing and kept his gaze straight ahead.

 Jerome then sauntered up to Jeremiah, “Well brother nice to see you again. How about Brucie, eh? I see you can’t seem to tear your eyes away.”

  _Don’t react_ , he orders himself. He remains silent to his brother also forcing his gaze to face front.

 “Come now brother don’t be shy,” Jerome leans and his voice lowers in timbre and volume, “I felt the same when I first saw him again. Puberty hit that kid like a frying pan and he continues to age like fine wine.”

 A growl rumbles in Jeremiah’s chest but he forces it down. He can’t let his brother know how much Bruce has affected him already or Jerome would use that knowledge against him. He would never forgive himself is something he did caused Bruce to be hurt.

 “It’s such as shame the kids a beta. He would have made a really sweet omega,” Jerome rumbled.

 Without knowing it his twin had just shown his hand. Jerome had no idea what Bruce really was that mean Jeremiah at least had that advantage. _Good_ because if Jerome ever really knew about Bruce Jeremiah shuddered to think what his brother would do to the beautiful omega.

 Jerome, mic in hand, launches into a spiel about parents and children, “He got adopted by rich folks, went to the top schools, then a top college.” Jeremiah didn’t bother to suppress his eye roll, “Meanwhile I got dragged through the circus by my depressed alcoholic mother.”

 Jerome’s whining continues in a manner that is reminiscent of a TV movie villain until he gets to the bedrock of his monologue.

  “I know something that mommy and daddy never knew…” Jerome leaned in an unhinged gleam in his eye, “You’re just as a crazy as I am…”

 “No,” Jeremiah breathed. His twin moves to stand in front of him as he tosses the mic to the ground.

 “It’s in your DNA. See we got the same blood running through us. We are practically identical.”

 Jeremiah’s fists clenched against the chair and he darts his eyes over to Bruce who is watching the twins.

 With a flick Jerome severs the ties around Jeremiah’s wrists and offers the switchblade to him, “You are a killer,” _I’m not_ , “It’s your nature,” _What would you know about my nature_ , “Stop trying to fight it,” _I will never stop fighting it_ , “Take your best shot.”

 His brother is setting him up to fail and he’ll win. Jeremiah, despite numerous attempts by Ecco to teach him self-defense, is utterly hopeless at it. His hand eye coordination is pathetic and he has nowhere near the muscle mass his brother has not to mention the natural strength a prime alpha would have compared to Jeremiah.

 There’s a tremor in the hand holding the blade. His eyes look up to see a glint in Jerome’s eyes. _A challenge_. His twin knew exactly what he was doing…he is egging Jeremiah on. Fury bubbled through his veins but more the desire for violence. He would defeat his brother and prove to Bruce that he was worthy to be his alpha and neutralize the biggest threat to Bruce’s safety.

 With a savage howl he lunged at Jerome before he felt the sharp heavy pain of being punched to the ground. Before he could try again Jerome began to kick him over and over.

  _You pathetic failure_ , he seethed to himself. Now all Bruce would see was a pathetic worm of an alpha that couldn’t protect their chosen omega.

 “That was so good! I love you!” Jerome declared in a grotesque parody of sibling affection even as his foot continued to beat against Jeremiah’s ribs.

 The sound of gunshots ricocheted through the square distracted Jerome. Hunched inward by agony Jeremiah has no sense what is happening except all the sounds. First a gunshot close over his head, then the sound of a flamethrower and the feeling of scorching heat above him, and then the grunts of fighting.

  _You miserable incompetent worm. You’ll never be worthy of Bruce._

 Once the movement above him has stopped he begins to sit up wincing as his ribs twinged from his movements. All around people in the square are screeching which is just a touch louder than the sound of a dirigible overhead.

 A soft silky voice startles him, “Jeremiah? Are you okay?”

 There’s a gentle touch on his shoulder and he knows at once its Bruce, kind compassionate Bruce who is leaning over him with concern ingrained in his face.

 Wincing Jeremiah sits up completely, “I think so...”

  _Failure, failure, failure_ …becomes a mantra in his mind. How would he ever be worthy of Bruce?

 “How are the others?” He asks.

 “They’re okay. Fox’s device worked so Jerome wasn’t able to detonate the collars. Speaking of which…”

 Long gentle fingers unclip the collar which was still adorned around Jeremiah’s neck. This brought Bruce’s face just a few inches from Jeremiahs’. The alphas eyes nearly shut as he breathed in the soothing sweet scent of the young man.

 “I’m sorry for what Jerome did,” Bruce started.

 “Why?” Jeremiah interrupted flabbergasted at the apology.

 “I…” Bruce swallowed,” I’ve had chances to stop Jerome and I failed. Because of me you had to go through all of this.”

 “No, no!” Jeremiah is not going to let Bruce take this weight on his shoulders, “If anything I’m to blame. I wasn’t a good brother to Jerome; I…for all intense purposes abandoned him and if I had just tried to reach back out to him…to help him perhaps I could have stopped him long before today.”

 Chaos still reigns around them but Jeremiah can only focus on the soft glimmer in Bruce’s striking eyes.

 “Don’t torture yourself either Jeremiah,” Bruce gives a slight, crooked smile, “You can only move forward and anyways I know it took a lot of courage for you to come out here and face your brother.”

  _He understands_ …Bruce was so empathetic he knew Jeremiah’s conflict with his twin.

 A thundering crunch sound followed by the blare of a blaring car alarm shattered their moment. Bruce’s head turned, “That doesn’t sound good. Let me go make sure Captain Gordon is alright.”

 His eyes followed the younger man as he left the stage before he pulled himself on his feet and followed albeit sluggishly due to the ache in his body. The cops around him didn’t stop him as he rounded the corner. With the sky growing dark it was hard to make out what people were crowding around.

 Gordon, his partner, and Bruce walk up to a car parked on the street. Coming up behind them Jeremiah finally sees what they are looking at. His brother’s body likes akimbo on the smashed roof of the car.

  _Jerome is dead_.

 For years he had wondered what it would be like when he no longer had to fear his brother’s attempts to hurt or kill him. How would his life improve without an imminent and painful death hanging over his head? Even recently after their interaction in the Jeremiah’s maze, he had hoped that something or someone would take down his brother.

 Yet as he stood over the body of his twin while the cold wind whips around him he shivers and his eyes began to water. He chokes it down. Captain Gordon is watching him with a touch of suspicion.

 Relief and shame war in his mind but he rubs at his nose and begins to walk pass the men towards the main street.

 “Mr. Valeska,” Bruce’s soft voice stops him, “I meant what I said about your work being of importance to this city. Let Wayne Enterprises fund your work with a grant.”

 It’s a dream come true. With the financial banking of Wayne Enterprises he can purchase the expensive parts he had been unable to afford and will expedite the competition of the prototype.

 His lips quiver before he is able to reply, “Thank you.”

 The words are inadequate. He manages to shake hands with Bruce without falling to his knees and begging him to, “Please be my mate. _Please_ be mine.”

 During the taxi cab ride back towards his home, he reproaches himself. Never in his life had he felt the pulsing need for an omega in a sexual way and not just any omega, Bruce Wayne the most eligible omega in the arguably the country. As he walked just inside the door Ecco was coming up the stairs.

 “Are you well, Mr. Valeska?”

 Thank god for Ecco, stable, consistent Ecco, “Yes, my brother is dead. I’ll need to make arrangements tomorrow…for his funeral,” he stuttered at the end.

 “Do not worry Mr. Valeska, I will do whatever I can to help.”

 Nodding he thought of something, “Ecco, what do you know about omega courting?”

 She quirked an eyebrow, “Not very much since I am a beta but my aunt was an omega. I may know a few books that I can purchase for you to study.”

 “Yes, please,” Jeremiah bid his assistant goodnight before heading down to his office.

  _I need a drink or twelve_.

 While he knew Ecco’s books would be helpful, he was generally at a loss on what he could get Bruce to start the courting process. His education hadn’t done much to prepare him for this eventuality, not that he had paid attention in the dynamics health class all students were required to take.

 It also didn’t help that St. Ignatius had taken a more conservative view of the dynamics. Jeremiah had been grateful to be free of the circus and his family but there times he hated the convent school he had been dropped at.

 The strict Catholic teachers were often demeaning of male omegas by sing scriptures to teach that for most of history they were considered lower than women as they were men who submitted to other men biology be damned.

 Modern doctrine had been updated to a more politically correct curriculum especially after the omega rights movement of the 60s but that didn’t complete stop many of the clergy continue to be disdainful of male omega students, rare though they were. That at least gave Jeremiah a reason to be thankful that he was an alpha in name if not complete biologically.

 As a student he had been more fascinated by non-religious cultural histories. Indigenous peoples who, pre-colonization, had revered male omegas and even more so alpha/omega pairs. These pairs were often treated as deities given their intense connection to each other. Most often they were male/male couples who appeared to have been created for each other; perfect compliments that very often were successful leaders of their people and balanced one another to create a perfect harmonic balance.

 Lost in these thoughts he went straight to his decanter and poured himself a drink. He tried to pull up what he could barely remember of the start of omega courtships before a memory resurged.

 “ _You have a brilliant mind, Mr. Valeska_.”

 A flush heated his cheeks and he took another swallow. Was his reaction to Bruce so fervent because maybe they were meant for each other? Such a romantic notion was unlikely. It was more possible that the years he spent underground and isolated had numbed him to human interaction and he had simply tumbled to enthrallment with the first beautiful man to pay him a compliment.

  _Pitiful_ , a new voice in his head which now sounded reminiscent of his brother sneered.

  He gulped his drink down and then caught something out of the corner of his eye. Sitting on his desk was a perfectly wrapped package, probably professionally done. Ecco must have left it there before she left.

 Cautiously he approached it and found the tag which read, “From Wayne Enterprise.” His heart leapt to his throat. There was at least one thing he recalled from his dynamics class. When an omega sent a present to alpha first it was a clear initiation for the alpha to initiate a courtship.

  _You’re over thinking it_ , he warned himself. There was little point to getting his hopes up. That did quite stop the quick quirk of a smile before he began to unwrap the present with deft fingers.

  _But just maybe Bruce wants to be_ …

A box is revealed underneath the paper but it gives no hint what could be inside. He catches the latch for a moment and doesn’t understand why Bruce would send him a jack in the box until his senses are overwhelmed by a purple gas.

 Coughing on the gas nothing happens for a millisecond before the gas takes effect.

 “Hello brother,” This time his brother’s voice is not in his head, “Didn’t think you could get rid of me so easily, did you?”

 Scalding heat burns under his skin, fury pulses through his veins, and he endures a painful twist in his chest. Every sound, smell, touch is intensified to excruciating levels. More than that he feels a consuming pulse of energy that quakes through is body causing to feel strong for the first time in his life.

 What this how Jerome felt all those years? The sheer potency of all his senses ringing in tandem throughout his body induces excitation in his chest.

 “This gas was a special mixture I made just for you. Something to finally set you free.”

  _FREE! FREE! FREE!_

 This was it. He was no longer a pathetic weakling of an alpha, he was stronger than he ever thought possible, he could do whatever he wanted and no one could stop him.

 “It’s time to have some fun. Burn it down, brother. Burn it all down.”

 “HAHAHA,” The laugh bursts from his lips and reverberates off the walls of his office.

  _I’M FREE AND STRONG AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME_!

 His brother’s voice fades and a serene calm floats down upon him.

  _Burn it down? To what end?_ To leave nothing but an apocalyptic wasteland that would benefit no one? _Obscene._  

 All of Gotham would be razed but a new one would rise in its place, a glorious city of beauty and perfection. Jeremiah slumps to the ground his throat now burning from his laughter.

 There is so much to do; so much planning that would need to be done. Everything must be transcendent for _him_.  

 Unconsciousness begins to blur at his mind but not more one last thought filters through.

  _My chosen omega deserves nothing less than an effulgent city, no, world for Bruce to rule over as the prince…no king he was always meant to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any hopes I had for making his a short fic can probably be tossed out the window since I have a 330 song playlist for this entire monster. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated.


End file.
